Five Weeks
by BCRS
Summary: When I woke up that morning I was just a normal newman kid living a cushy life on Parum. By the end of the week I was staring death in the face as the space colony Clad 0 deorbited into the sun, and that was just the begining of my story. I am Yut Jun Yunkers. PSU/PSP-verse, A.U. story.
1. Week 1, Day 1

Well, well, well... What have we here... A reader? On one of my stories? Are you sure you're not lost or something? What's that, you're not lost? You came here on purpose? Liar!

But oh well, regardless of how you stumbled in here, as long as you're here I might as well do my best to entertain you.

So sit back, grab something to munch on, and hold on for the weirdest story you're likely to ever find in the Phantasy Star category.

Now a few words beforehand and i'll leave you to your fate...er...I... mean...fun, yea fun is what I meant.

This story is a very AU take on the Phantasy Star Universe series that will include parts from all games starting with vanilla PSU and going on to Portable 2 Infinity. The story will have some very gruesome parts, but those will be comparatively rare and hopefully far between.

The story focuses on Phantasy Star Portable 2's main newman protagonist Yut Jun Yunkers and while this chapter only features 2 characters so far, future chapters will include more from the whole series. Also, this chapter is mostly story driven so don't expect much from it. I will do my best to make the next chapters more action packed, but for now this will have to do.

Now get ready to be amazed!... at my total lack of talent and incredibly limited vocabulary. Try not to loose too many IQ points along the way before the end comments ok?

* * *

><p>With blood red eyes, extensive battle damage on his clothes, and the deranged wicked grin of an uncontrollable maniac on his face, the teenage newman boy opened fire with twin photon submachine guns on figures moving in the darkness just beyond the reach of the moon's pale blue light. With each round that left the barrel of either gun and sped off into the darkness his cackle grew louder, and with each sickening splatter said rounds gave off as they impacted the flesh of his targets his grin grew wider. And as the partial clouds above temporarily recede to allow the full shine of the moon to illuminate the ground, the true horror of the event is shown. The retreating darkness reveals him standing on the very top of a literal mountain of monstrous, mutilated corpses with hands sticking out on all sides and grotesque faces locked in horrified grins, the buildings on either side covered in the tale-tale signs of the sustained firefight, and in the night sky, an enormous circular object slowly eclipsing the moon from right to left.<p>

As the object draws ever closer, blocking out more and more of the moon's light, so do the figures as they use the cover of the encroaching darkness to hide their movements.

And as the object's eclipsing of the moon reached the half-way point where the moon became a crescent, the newman kid was suddenly overcome by a wave of despair that forced him to drop his guns and grab his head as he fell to his knees with a look of pure horror on his face. Screaming in agonizing pain, he reached upwards as if trying to grab the last sliver of the moon's light before it was extinguished forever as the parts of his body touched by the darkness turned black and began disintegrating until, moments later, the darkness finally engulfed him and his screams came to an end…

That is when, bolting out from under the covers of his bed, his head contacted the shelf above with a rather nasty sounding *krack* that immediately sent him right back down to the bed below.

"SonOvA…" he began angrily spurting out quite a few moments later as the realization, and pain, of just what had happened sank in and his right hand darted to the spot on his head that had just become a possible reason for a morning stroll down to the E.R.

With his heart running a mile a minute from the scare of the nightmare, and now the mother of all headaches pounding away at his noggin like a set of bass drums from hell, he halfheartedly stumbled towards the bathroom, knocking over a lamp and a vertical rack full of optical disks on the way. "Man, what a nightmare…" He thought as he, still somewhat woozy from the double whammy of the hit and the sudden wake-up, turned on the light and, both hands firmly grasping the sink, began examining the extent of his injury in the mirror.

"Owww… SonOvA…." He cursed in a low tone as he brushed aside locks of his dark hair, searching for the offending area on his head. "That was a hair's breath away from turning nasty." He finally concluded, wincing in pain, as the cursory mirror examination of his skull revealed no bleeding or any other signs of injury besides a very large lump.

Having decided that his head was ok for the moment, his dizziness had subsided and that the menacing growls coming from nearby were just his stomach protesting, the newman kid decided to tackle the next biggest concern on his to do list. Namely, answer the doorbell that had been aggravating his headache for the past fifteen or so minutes.

Wanting to shout something to whoever was at the door but deciding against it at the last minute, he answered the door still wearing nothing more than his pajamas and a very messed up hairdo.

"Yea?" He said as the view screen of the door's exterior greeted him with the image of a blond male human somewhere in his twenties wearing a bright red jacked, a white pair of pants, red boots, goofy pair of glasses and a small package under his right arm.

"Good morning, I'm from Giro Express with a package for a Mr…" He said pausing for a moment to check his clipboard "Yut "Yuto" Jun Yunkers".

"That's me…" The kid said as he moved to unlock the door. "But I'm not expecting anything. Who's it from?" He asked as he unlocked then opened the door to get a better view of the courier.

"No idea, there's no return address and the delivery's been paid for upfront." The courier replied with an upbeat demeanor, before handing Yuto the package and the clipboard he was carrying. "Sign here please."

Not one to refuse a freebie, Yuto looked at the package containing his name and nickname, shrugged, then signed and returned the man's clipboard, figuring it was maybe some package his parents sent him from whatever colony, space or otherwise, they had been detached to defend.

"Have a nice day." The man said as he turned away and started heading for the elevator at the end of the hallway.

Since his parents, a beast father and a newman mother, were mercenaries under the employment of some private contractor Yuto neither new nor cared about, they were often deployed on long missions throughout the solar system. That meant that Yuto, as an only child, was often times alone for months, before his parents returned for an equal number of months of rest and relaxation. And during the times that they were away, they would often send him stuff they found on their missions, labeling the packages with both his name Yut Jun Yunkers, as well as his nickname Yuto, so he would know who those packages are from.

Curious about the package's contents he locked the door, and then made his way to the kitchen with every intention of silencing the beast that was his stomach whose angry growls demanded the blood of the innocents… or at least a koltova sandwich offering to pipe down.

Sandwich in hand, Yuto's attention returned to the package and, after bumbling a one handed opening, pulled out an odd-looking device from inside the small box. The device, which looked like the bottom part of a sawed off cone and measured about an inch (2.54cm) in height and about two inches (5.08cm) in diameter, had a big red stylized X on the bottom along with some very small text just above the x that together read Nanotranser X.

His curiosity peaked at what could possibly be so big or important as to require something this expensive to store, Yuto quickly gulped the remaining sandwich in one bite, then headed to the largest room in the apartment, thinking he would need all the space he could get for whatever would be stored inside. Grabbing the Nanotranser with both hands, he twisted the upper part clockwise and the lower part anti-clockwise, until he heard the Nanotranser's electronic voice inside his mind.

"Nanotranser X activated… Authenticated user Yut "Yuto" Jun Yunkers … Establishing cerebral link with user… Done… Imprinting on user… Done… Nanotranser X Online."

Although the Nanotranser offered Yuto a variety of options for managing its contents, Yuto was too impatient to sift through everything by hand and so, with a simple command he emptied the Nanotranser of all its contents… and got the surprise of his life at what he saw.

Guns, a bewildering amount of every type of gun, sword, saber, whip and WhatHaveYou available on the open market, and quite a few he had only ever seen in movies.

While owning weapons was nothing new on any of the planets, the governments going so far as to allow people to own most types of weapons without a license, they were nonetheless very expensive. And the arsenal before him had to have set someone back a cool several thousand meseta in the least.

More than a little intrigued by the strange delivery, Yuto returned his attention towards the box hoping to find a letter or something that would explain the armory he had just been made owner of. One inside out turning of the box and no anything later, as curiosity started making way for frustration, Yuto picked up the closest weapon in the pile, a weird elongated claw like organic looking rifle the Nanotranser listed as being called a Bringer Rifle and then threw himself on the nearby couch. Gun savvy enough not to take off the safety, he began casually examining it, occasionally sifting through the Nanotranser's listing of its specs, but generally limited himself to just admiring its intricate design. It wasn't until several minutes later that a sudden thought crossed his mind, and one quick check of the energy level later, Yuto realized that this day, had just taken a turn for the worse. The fact that the gun's energy cell was only partly charged, the fact that he had received it and the others through an anonymous package and the fact that it could only have gotten to 62 percent through use, since photon weapons can only be charged to full capacity, most likely meant that someone was trying to get rid of it and the other weapons. And since they were specifically sent to him instead of being dumped on the bottom of some lake somewhere, could only mean that someone was trying to pin the blame on him.

"Police… I have to call the police." He finally decided, before hurriedly making his way to the vision phone to dial the emergency number. Before the number rang however, Yuto's hand slammed the hang up button, as he hung his head in disbelief at the whole situation.

"Oh, what am I doing…?" He pondered as he turned away from the phone and slowly made his way back to the living room. "I can't call the police…" He said as he let himself fall on the couch "The police is run by CASTs. Rasho, my third cousin, was thrown in jail with no trial for nothing more than getting into an argument with a CAST." He said, as a feeling of nausea swept over him from head to toe.

"Tyrol!" The answer he had been looking for finally hit him. "Tyrol's got ties to the rogues." He said, as he quickly bolted from the couch, straight for the Nanotranser "If anyone can get rid of this stuff, it's those guys!" He practically shouted as he grabbed the Nanotranser, collected all the weapons back into it then ran for his room in order to get some black, rogue-esque clothes that would not draw any attention where he was going.

Moments later, he grabbed his hover board and at full speed, he dashed towards the nearest bus station, hoping to catch the noon bus from Rozenom to Melvore.

Hovering at break neck speeds along the streets, he dodged people, obstacles, and vehicles, being more than a little grateful for the fact that he lived in Rozenom, which was populated by a mix of humans, newmans and beasts, and not any of the other major cities which were all run by CASTs.

It was safe to say that Parum had the strangest political situation of any planet in the Gurhal system. Though only about fifty thousand in number, as opposed to the hundreds of millions of humans, newmans and beasts that inhabited the planet, CASTs ruled with an iron fist backed in no small part by the mostly CAST run Alliance Military Force stationed in and around the planet itself. The CASTs that had usurped control over one hundred years ago and made up less than one percent of the planet's population ran all aspects of life from the planetary government to the privately owned corporations, either directly or indirectly.

Only two exceptions existed to this rule…

The first exception were the two independent cities of Melvore, run by a mix of all three non-CAST races, and Rozenom, the GUARDIAN led city that operated under the same equality laws and legislation as the GUARDIANS colony directly above in geostationary orbit around the planet.

And the second exception was the Parum Transportational Authority, the largest non-CAST run section of the governing body. Theoretically, in charge of all of Parum's transportation infrastructure, it was in practice handed over to the non-CAST races in order to keep them placated and only handled the two cities not under CAST control and their suburbs. Underfunded and underequipped, the PTA still fielded archaic technologies such as wheeled vehicles and steel rail subways, as the CASTs made sure to turn the PTA into the laughing stock of the Gurhal system.

However, politics was the last thing on Yuto's mind right now as he sped towards the closest station, hoping to catch the bus that would be leaving for Melvore. Luckly for him the bus was just then arriving and so he could catch a front row seat from where he had an unimpeded view of most of the surrounding area.

Settling in for the long road ahead, Yuto let his mind wander as the bus closed its doors and began pulling out of the station with the seven or so other people that were also on their way to Melvore or the surrounding areas. With time to spare, he began thinking about just who might want to frame him for anything and why. Could it be someone he knew? It had to be, since the package had his nickname on it. If so, who and why... why was…

It was at this point however that he was snapped out of his reverie when it dawned on him that, although there was nothing else in front, the bus had stopped and had been idling for the better part of the past 15 minutes. Brought back to reality from his daydream, Yuto began scanning his surrounding for whatever reason the driver might have had to stop, since they couldn't possibly have reached Melvore in such a short timeframe.

"Driver, what's the matter? We can't be there already!" Yuto asked, as his attention was drawn to the combination of a faint rhythmic beats and something off in the distance to the right.

"Haven't ya heard? War ended hundred five years ago today. Then ther's today bein' 5 years since Karen Erra got picked the Divine Maiden. She's gonna' be leadin' a massive parade for both events comin' down the crossroad up ahead. And we gotta' sit tight 'till it passes." The beast driver, a scruffy looking man in his forties with a messy beard and wearing a purple trench coat replied, turning the best he could in his seat to get somewhat of a look at the newman kid. "Downtown's still close, so if 'ya wanna' bail an' find some other way to git where ya'r goin' then be my guest." He then said as he turned back towards the front of the bus, making a move with his hand to show that he will open the door if Yuto wants to leave.

"No, I can wait. Parade can't be THAT long." Yuto replied still looking at the proceedings of the parade that was now starting to come into full view. Waiting there in his seat, he watched as the parade drew closer and closer. First to pass were six or so police cars in groups of two, followed by a platoon of fully armed AMF CAST soldiers, then a motorcade consisting of ever heavier vehicles starting from light scouts and going up to things like support vehicles, artillery, tanks, and the list goes on. And it soon dawned on Yuto that this parade WAS going to take THAT long, since it was now 35 minutes since the first vehicles passed, and the parade was not even one third through.

"Driver!…" Yuto eventually called out as his frustration at the whole situation started to get the better of him. "Kraz kid, just Kraz. Ya' make it out like I'm your chauffeur or sometin'. Ya' wanna' bail?" He intuitively cut short Yuto's request while opening the door closest to himself so he could get a full view of the kid as he passed by. "Subway's that way." He added, gesturing with one hand in the general direction of the downtown area. "Scram. Ya'll pro'ly get ther' before I will."

"Uh…thanks…" Yuto bewilderedly replied, not expecting the driver to be this frank.

In one move, he brought up his hover board and gunned it in the direction of downtown, again darting in and around cars, people and obstacles, some destroyable, most not. Had he of thought things through from the beginning, then he probably would have gone for the subway in the first place since in hindsight, it was definitely the better option. But alas he hadn't, and now he was paying the price for his hasty decision, since by going all out, he missed a few turns and soon enough found himself lost in a part of the sprawling metropolis he had never been to before. Even better, he was lost in the closest thing Rozenom had to a red light district.

"Oh you have GOT to be friggin' KIDDING me!" He practically shouted as he jumped off then kicked his hover board across the street when he saw and failed to recognize the name of said street. "What else could go friggin' wrong today!" He again shouted as he furiously crossed the street then kicked his hover board again, sending it into a darkened alley. "WHAT?" He shouted as he stomped in the direction of the hover board, and onto the darkened alley with every intention of kicking said hover board one more time for good measure.

Something, which he should not have done this time round since this time, his hit sent the hover board on the perfect path needed to land a headshot on the kind of individual you really don't want to meet on a dark alley.

Turning around while clutching his head, the leather clad beast, towering at over 7ft (2.13m), made direct eye contact, then grabbing the nearby hover board approached Yuto fully intent on inflicting some serious amounts of pain on the newman kid. "You the one responsible for this?" He asked raising the hover board to Yuto's eye level. "Well, are you?" He furiously repeated his question before slamming the board against his knee, breaking it clean in half.

Trying not to show any fear, but more or less petrified, Yuto's mind raced for an answer and sure enough, he got one when he noticed that this guy was wearing the kind of outfit that showed he belonged to the same gang as his old acquaintance Tyrol, the guy he was on his way to see.

"Not my intention, I'm here looking for Tyrol I'm an old friend of his." He said, trying to show as much confidence as possible under the given situation.

"Is that so? Well, he ain't here. What's a runt like you want with someone like him anyway?" The guy replied, throwing the two halves of the hover board to either side.

"He wants something, and you should know how mad he gets if things don't go his way. You know where he is?" Yuto, showing a little more confidence after seeing that mentioning Tyrol hit a chord, replied.

"Is that so?" He said moving to one side… "Well in that case…brothers! Come here a minute!" calling out to his fellow gang members in hiding nearby.

"Yea brother?" Said a newman, dropping down from a nearby rooftop.

"You called brother?" Came a second voice, this one from a human, that had been waiting in the darkened stairway of one of the buildings.

"This kid has something important for Tyrol." He said with a grin on his face as his friends pulled out a photon cutlass and a handgun respectively. "Here's what we'll do kid. As of late, we've been through some… let's say trouble with the guy, and we figure that if we were to deliver whatever it is that's so important to him, then maybe he'll get off our backs for a while. So, hand over whatever it is he wants, and you're free to go. That sound like a fair deal?"

"Thanks, but… that's pretty much the reason I'm delivering it…" Yuto said, as he started slowly walking backwards… before darting off in the opposite direction, with two of the gang members in hot pursuit.

Although it seemed like he would be getting away, it wasn't long before Yuto turned around a corner and was hit square in the chest with a crowbar, instantly falling to the ground in intense pain.

Turns out, as soon as he ran, the third gang member took a short-cut and was able to get right in front, in perfect position to take action. Even more, he was aiming for Yuto's head, but only through dumb luck on Yuto's behalf, aimed too low.

Now, in a crumpled mess in the alley dirt, Yuto clutched his chest as the other two punks caught up with their "brother".

"Do you think you're the first to try running from us?" The newman gangster taunted, still holding the crowbar in his hand.

"Yea, we know this place like the back of our hands." The human now said as he moved near Yuto's head and kicked a patch of dirt straight in the newman kid's face.

"Get up." The beast gangster now said, as he grabbed Yuto by the collar of his jacket, lifting him up to eye level… then threw him back further down the alley, out of view of any potential passersby.

Realizing that he's a goner if he doesn't act now he turned to his last hope, the device that started everything, and the reason he's in this mess to begin with. Reaching into his pocket as he struggled to stand up before the three gangsters got to him, he sifted through the Nanotranser's contents in search for something, anything, that would give him an edge. But all it contained were weapons and, soon enough, he was forced to do what he had been trying so hard to avoid. He called up the first twin handguns he could equip and, staggering to his feet, pointed the guns in the direction of his attackers.

"Hold it brothers, he's actually putting up a fight." The beast said as he motioned for the other two to stop.

"This might get interesting. I call dibs!" The newman gangster said as he called up a technic wand and equipped a line shield.

"Good thing you didn't hit him over the face" The human gangster said as he called out a GRM rifle and a line shield.

"Alright kid, make it interesting and you might still walk away from this." The beast then said as he called out a pair of heavy iron fist gloves and a line shield.

Not waiting for an invitation, Yuto immediately opened fire with the two handguns and hit the beast with two shots, while the human and newman took one shot each… for all the good it did him. Their line shields had easily absorbed the hits, something his Nanotranser handily informed him of.

Since the early days of Nanotranser use, their computers have not only been used to manage the Nanotranser's contents, but also provide situational analysis as the situation demanded. As a result, a Nanotranser's computer and sensors could accurately measure just how much damage an attack inflicted on an opponent's line shield, and would display this to the user in the form of numbers floating away from the target after each hit.

And now, this function informed Yuto that his attacks had only drained about 100 units of power from the beast's shield and 50 from his partners'.

"That the best you got kid?" The newman teased as he readied his wand and prepped a Megid technic. "Tell ya what, seeing as how we're not in any particular hurry to do anything or be anywhere, I figure we'll let you take another turn at us. Now, HIT US!" He shouted as Yuto replaced his handguns with the first twin submachine guns he found… and instantly dropped them on the ground in shock, as he realized by their look, weight and general feel, that those submachine guns were the exact same ones he was firing from atop the mountain of corpses in his dream.

"I don't believe this." The newman said, as his brothers started laughing hysterically at Yuto dropping his guns. "I'm embarrassed to even think that I considered you the least bit interesting. You're nothing but a dumb klutz who can't even hold a gun." He said as he deactivated his line shield in mockery, on the premise that he'd rather save it for when he'll be out killing something more dangerous like a rat.

Raising his wand he triggered the Megid, an ink blue ball of photons, known to sometimes cause instant death regardless of armor, that went speeding towards its intended target, Yut Jun Yunkers. Rolling towards Yuto it seemed like this was it for the young newman, that he was destined to die in this unnamed alley, at the hands of some unnamed gangsters… until it impacted the side of a doublesaber, bouncing off and to the side, hitting a nearby building. In what was literally the last possible moment, Yuto had managed to call up and parry with whatever weapon could block a technic, in this case a light pink doublesaber with a three pronged leaf design the Nanotranser listed as being called Vivienne.

"A Vivienne? Seriously?" The newman hung his head in disbelief while his brothers were practically rolling on the ground in laughter. "You actually went and used a girl's weapon? Man you're more pathetic that I thought." He said as he switched from a wand to a pair of Twin Knives, then started slowly walking towards Yuto as he didn't think the kid was in any condition to put up a fight.

But just as he got close, Yuto slashed at him with the Vivienne forcing him to dodge backwards so as to not get hit.

"You little punk!" He protested as he moved back in range to take a slash at Yuto. But by again managing to block, Yuto had proven that he had recovered enough to actually start putting up a fight. Circling around, the newman again tried to slice Yuto, and again Yuto blocked with the front part of his Vivienne. Now thoroughly ticked, the newman started stepping up his attacks, trying to find a way through Yuto's blocks, but the Vivienne's large surface area made blocking easy and try as he might, the gangster could not strike at anything other than the broad side of the doublesaber. Not managing to land a hit, the gangster decided to go for a cheap shot and, using the latest slash as a distraction, used his left foot to pick up dirt and throw it in Yuto's face. Caught off guard, Yuto raised his hand to eye level to block the dirt and was instead hit square in the chest by a roadhouse kick, knocking him over again, aggravating his earlier crowbar injury. On the ground in pain, Yuto could only watch as the gangster came over by his side, switching from his Twin Knives to a standard GRM sword as he raised his right arm over his head, readying the final blow… and then dropped his sword as his hand no longer had the required strength to hold it. Looking down towards his chest area, he was as shocked by what he was seeing as he was by the intense pain he was now feeling from that area.

In his cockiness to humiliate Yuto, the gangster had failed to reactivate his line shield, and as he paused for dramatic effect, Yuto got just the break and time he needed. Managing to grab one end of the doublesaber, Yuto spun on the spot and succeeded in slicing the gangster part way across the chest, lodging the doublesaber in the newman's sternum.

Looking down on his injury, all the gangster could do was extend his right hand slightly as if trying to grab the weapon, but soon his failing strength prevented that, and as his legs gave way he was further impaled on Yuto's doublesaber as his bones cracked against the Vivienne's incredibly sharp photon blades. The last thing the newman could see before his lights went out was something happening to the weapon lodged in his chest.

To say that Yuto himself was also taken aback by this turn of events would be quite the understatement. Lying flat on his back in the alley dirt, still gripping the handle of his doublesaber, Yuto watched in shock as the newman's blood started spilling out from all the cut blood vessels inside the injury. That didn't last long however, for no sooner had the first drop of blood fallen on Yuto's face when something began happening to the doublesaber in his hands.

Suddenly overcome by pain Yuto started screaming as red pulsating lines, covered the weapon in an instant then spread to the body it was embedded in, completely covering it as it began turning black then disintegrating from the outside in.

In mere moments the newman gangster's body was gone having been disintegrated by the doublesaber, and shouting as loud as he could from the immense pain the weapon caused him, Yuto lost consciousness.

Witnessing what had happened to their friend, the two remaining rogues snatched their newman bother's Nanotranser from the ground where he had thrown it after disabling his shield, then ran as fast as their legs could carry them. In moments, they were gone and Yuto was left convulsing on the ground where he fell as the red lines that had disintegrated his foe, now covered him.

Unconscious on the alley, the hours passed and soon enough night had fallen over the city as Yuto's body still convulsed from the changes the doublesaber's red lines were inflicting on it.

It wasn't until well into the night that the spasms stopped and Yuto began to move in anything resembling a controlled manner.

First a tortured attempt to turn from his back and onto his stomach, then a struggle to get on all fours then finally a stagger to stand upright, all the while not letting go of the weapon that started it all.

Finally managing to stand, Yuto opened his now blood red eyes and with a mad grin on his face, dashed off into the darkness. And no sooner had Yuto disappeared into the night when screams began erupting from the distance, going on for a little while, then eventually coming to an end as their sources fell silent.

* * *

><p>o_O you still with me? You are? Oh, I see, you fell unconscious and only just woke up. Aaaand... I see you still have some IQ points left. That's always nice to see, anyway time for some of the senseless bantering you will be hearing from me at the end of every chapter of this story.<p>

The chapter was initially going to be so much longer than what it actually is, but not even I could guess how long until I actually started writing it and realized, "whoa momma that's... gonna take a while to write" so I ultimately decided to just split the first chapter in half, and post the first half as chapter 1. Second half will be chapter 2, and if this is anything to go by, so will the following chapters. (Quick reference, my previous story has so far about 27k words spread across 10 chapters. By comparison, this chapter alone averages a little over 6k words. o_O)

To anyone wondering why I refer to Yut as Yuto, we have to go back to the time when Phantasy Star Portable 2 was released in Japan. Yuto, from the time he first appeared in an article on the Japanese version of the game and until the English version was released, went through at least 3 name changes. He went from (as far as I know) Yuto Yun Yunkers his original name in the Japanese game, to Yuto Jun Junkers when the English version was first announced, to Yut Jun Yunkers in the released English version of the game. So, although I'm keeping with the final version of his name "Yut Jun Yunkers", I am also keeping as personal preference his original name of Yuto as a nickname (Kind of like how people named Alexander/dra frequently have their names abbreviated to Alex)

The idea that eventually became this story came from a dream I had a few months ago. Though not many changes were made between this story and the dream that spawned it, the major ones are as follows:

The parade that stopped Yuto's bus wasn't in honor of Karen Erra nor the 105th anniversary of the war. It was a parade for the 100th anniversary of the queen of Britain. Why the queen when I'm neither British, nor have any connection or interest in the brits? No one knows. All I remember is that it was a massive parade in front of Buckingham palace and massive posters of the queen were carried by the procession. Also, I can't remember if it was the 100th birthday anniversary or what.

Also Yuto's devouring with his Vivienne doublesaber was A LOT more gruesome in my dream than I made it out to be in the story. Something to do with not wanting to have to rate this story with an M perhaps?

And the initial scene with him on the mountain of corpses wasn't part of the dream, it was a part of the intro to Shikabane Hime and though it fit rather nicely. Feel free to look up the intro on the you tube site.

And, I'm sure I had a lot more things to say down here, but I can't think of anymore right now. Oh well, they'll come to me after it's too late to do anything about it. In the meanwhile, why don't you go play some Phantasy Star while I hammer out the second chapter, ok? See ya!


	2. Week 1, Day 2

BCRS goes to post the second chapter of the story and casually takes a look at when the original was posted...  
>****! Over a year since I posted the first chapter! o_O<br>Uh... I was too busy being lazy? :O

Meh, not like anyone complained anyway, but still I feel the need to apologize to the 3 or so people who have actually read this story in the year it's been up. So... sorry for the delay everyone.

Anyway, to the one person who added my story to their alert list (you know who you are, you actually are the only person to do so!), I give a warm thank you. I hope this little story can work its way out of the alert list and into your favorite stories list.  
>And as for everyone else, please do your best to enjoy chapter 2.<p>

Also, I would like to give a warm and sincere (and if you like it, please do so as well) thank you to SubZeroChimera for the absolutely lovely image that has become this story's cover. Thank you SubZeroChimera, you are truly the best.

* * *

><p>Running at top speed down the light–less side street, Yuto ventured deeper and deeper into gang–controlled territory. Driven by a crazed lust for blood and revenge and aided by his body's now apparent immunity to fatigue, along with senses pushed into overdrive, Yuto gave chase to the two rogues that got away. Running faster than anything on two legs, he used his now almost supernatural sense of smell to track down the two.<p>

However Yuto was not doing any of this of his own accord. The extent of the changes the Vivienne doublesaber had done to his body was so ample and its effects so traumatic that his mind had literally shut down. Yuto, was no more in control of his actions than a sleepwalker out on a midnight stroll. And Yuto's midnight stroll was about to take a bloody turn for the worst.

After having ran for what seemed like hours, the two remaining rogues had finally stopped for a break when they saw some of their friends in the light of one of the street's few working lights. Confident in not only their escape but also their chances of taking on the punk who would dare take them on, now that they outnumbered him to such a ridiculous degree, the two even briefly considered going back for a rematch. Briefly, however, not because they gave up on the idea, but because no sooner had they decided what to do when out of the darkness, spinning like a shuriken, came Yuto's Vivienne. Whizzing past the two exhausted rogues, the weapon hit its mark slicing cleanly through the ribs on the left side of a third rogue's chest before continuing into the darkness behind him as the others recoiled in surprise and shock, their comrade managing only a meek cry for help as he fell.

With the blood of their "brother" now soaking the ground, one of the rogues scrambled to administer first aid while the others rushed to ready their weapons and shields before any other surprises befell them. Surprises like say… a newman kid they should normally have no trouble pummeling into pulp, and yet was somehow managing to not only survive but also give them a run for their money, out on a rip-roaring rampage of revenge.

With a mix of equal parts fear and anger, one of the rogues, a CAST, opened fire on Yuto with a pair of Mechguns, hoping one of the shots would silence the pest once and for all. But, just as his fellow rogues found out before, the Vivienne's broadside may just as well have been made for blocking, since that's how Yuto used it, and that's how well it performed.

Growing desperate as hit after hit impacted the doublesaber, the CAST watched as Yuto moved his weapon to block each shot, with speed and precision not thought possible for a "fleshie".

In one final act of despair, he threw one of his guns to one side while turning the other around, grabbing it by the barrel and hilt, and started running towards the newman fully intent on bludgeoning him to death.

Seeing this gesture of despair, Yuto grinned then lowered his weapon, sticking one end of it into the ground so it would stand on its own, and simply let the CAST do as he intended.

Running at full speed the CAST quickly closed in, took a running jump, and punched Yuto right in the left side of his face with the butt of his gun, causing blood to be forcefully ejected from the right side of Yuto's mouth.

Once, twice, thrice, the CAST kept hitting Yuto in the face, sending ever larger amounts of blood out of his mouth and onto the surrounding pavement, showing no mercy or regret for the kid in front of him.

Yet not once did Yuto flinch or stop grinning. Instead, he just stood there, taking blow after blow, until finally he decided that the CAST had had his fun. The CAST swung back his gun for another hit but, this time instead of the newman's face, the butt of his gun came to a complete halt in the palm of Yuto's hand, and barelly a second later, a gun shot rang out into the darkness of alley, followed moments later by the "thump" of the CAST's body hitting the ground.

In the blink of an eye, Yuto had caught the CAST's weapon mid–swing with his left hand and pulled its trigger with his right, completely obliterating the CAST's head with the damage amplifying Photon Art (PA), the CAST had so thoughtfully bound to his gun a few nights before.

With one disintegrating rogue eviscerated in a pool of blood and a second lying headless in the alley dirt, the remaining rogues all looked to each other frozen in indecision as to what they should do next.

Some switched to their most powerful ranged weapons, others readied high level techs, while a remaining few decided to get while the getting's good and ran like rats on a sinking ship.

Finally deciding that they might just as well open fire and hope for strength in numbers, the four remaining rogues did just that and opened up full auto on Yuto, who just barely had enough time to again raise his Vivienne in self–defense.

With his Vivienne in place, Yuto was easily able to fend off the barrage of gunfire he came under. And while the gunfire was blocked easily enough, Yuto was, for the first time since the fight began, given a reminder of one simple fact about blocking with your weapon and not a shield that everyone and their grandmother knew like the backs of their hands. Unlike a shield, which protects its user in a 180–degree arc, a weapon can only defend its wielder from attack if it is placed directly between the attacker and the attacked. A weapon facing forward cannot defend its user from attack from above, something Yuto was instantly reminded of the second he was reduced to a spasming mess on the cold alley dirt by a high level Razonde.

Fallen, twitching on the ground, the sight of the seizing newman took the rogues so completely by surprise that for a few seconds they had completely forgotten the fear that had up until then taken such a complete hold of them.

He was not immortal. He was not invincible. He was just a kid. A kid that could be hit. A kid that could be hurt. A kid that could be killed.

With morale bolstered by the sight of the fallen newman, many of them would up until then have been more than willing to call a monster, the rogues had now just found an effective way to take on the newman brat.

Staggering to his feet again, Yuto loosely grabbed his Vivienne as he got up, eyeing the four rogues, trying to ready himself for their next move.

Invincible he was not, and coupled to the shock he had just received, his prior injuries were now starting to take their toll on his fighting form. With his legs still somewhat unsure from the lightning bolt, his right hand sprained from having blocked the CAST's gun, and the left side of his face still a bloody mess from being repeatedly hit earlier, Yuto did his best to ready himself for his foes' next attack.

And then it hit him. The mother of all headaches hit in the worst possible time, forcing Yuto to once more drop his Vivienne to the ground and grab his head with both hands in a desperate attempt to ease his suffering.

Looking on from afar the rogues weren't about to let their guard down again, so instead, they chose to open fire with everything they had. Technics fell from above while ranged attacks came from all sides, leaving a still defenseless Yuto with nothing for it but to get hit. Again, and again, and again.

And when everything was said and done, when the rogues lowered their now depleted weapons and when the Vivienne's regenerative abilities had drained from the strain of keeping Yuto alive through a barrage that should have killed him many times over, Yuto's eyes flung open.

He, had just gained a new ability.

Before the rogues had any time to deploy weapon recharging Photon Charges, Yuto reached with his right arm in the direction of his Vivienne, causing it to immediately respond by telekinetically hovering to neck level before shooting off towards the rogues as they hastily readied shields to try and block the incoming projectile.

But as powerful as their S rank shields were, the rogues soon discovered that they might as well have been made out of papier-mâché when, unfazed by photon or line shields alike, the Vivienne began tearing through their flesh and gear with all the ease of a razor blade through paper.

With all his concentration drawn to controlling the Vivienne however, Yuto was now no longer able to keep track of the environment around him. Something that was about to come back and bite him, since this now meant that the original two rogues that started everything had just been given free rein to do as they pleased. And while the human rogue wanted nothing more than to get out of Dodge, the beast still wanted a little payback for the earlier death of their newman "brother".

Too focused on his weapon to defend himself, Yuto gave the rogue just the chance he needed.

Wasting little time, the rogue grabbed Yuto by his outstretched right arm, tackling him onto the ground in the process, and in one swift motion twisted it behind the newman's back with such force and at such a wierd angle that, with one sickening crack from its joint and one deafening scream from its owner, his elbow came clean out of its socket.

Revenge now somewhat satiated, the beast rejoined his brother in a healthy bout of 100 meter dash and 5 kilometer marathon hoping to, this time, lose the kid for good.

If a few minutes, they had cleared the block and Yuto was nowhere to be seen because, as it would turn out, the beast's little stunt paid off for the two more than they could have ever hoped for.

Clutching his now badly injured arm, Yuto tried to lift his doublesaber off the ground... and let out another deafening shout as his mangled right arm violently protested from the attempt. Still though, Yuto had managed to lift his weapon with his left hand and immediately proceeded to plant it into the mound of corpses that had once been a gang of rogues.

With its primary job done, the Vivienne immediately began performing its secondary function of healing Yuto by disintegrating both flesh and bone alike, finally offering Yuto some much needed relief. Some, of course, being the operative word here since, in what must have been the picture definition of dumb luck, the beast's surprise attack had just nudged Yuto's injuries over the threshold of what the Vivienne could heal with the material on hand.

That one final injury required more "material" to heal than what the Vivienne had to work with and as a result, the doublesaber was forced to prioritize the healing of all otherwise fatal injuries in detriment to anything else. And last anyone checked, one dislocated shoulder was not generally considered to be anything resembling a fatal injury...

Meanwhile...

Walking down the city's main boulevard without a care in the world, a blonde haired human girl, wearing a reddish pink jacket, light black miniskirt and knee high boots the same color as her jacket, fiddled with her new pair of white wing styled headphones as she tried to bring them in a comfortable position over her ears. Oblivious to the world around her, she continued to adjust her headphones with her left hand while browsing her music player's playlist with her right, failing to notice until it was too late that the bus she was hoping to catch, was just pulling out of the station a few short meters away.

"Hey, wait!" She shouted after the bus as she started running after it, only to quickly give up as it entered traffic. "Aaannd… the next bus is at…midnight." She said with a sigh, throwing a glance and the nearby information panel, pondering whether to stay and wait or hoof it half way across the city through some of Rozenom's less glamorous districts.

Not one to take the higher effort option when it came to doing stuff however, the girl quickly concluded that an hour standing in a bus stop was a whole lot easier on the legs than an hour walking. And so, she settled in for what she thought would be a short wait… before realizing that she REALLY wasn't the patient type that could stand around doing nothing for any length of time.

"Four minutes…five minutes… oh look, seven minutes… seven and a half minutes?"

Safe to say that by this point, after checking how much time had passed on an almost minute by minute basis, she was bored out of her mind, so bored in fact that she was by now ready to reconsider her earlier decision to stay put.

Rather absentmindedly, she started walking back in the direction of the mall she had just purchased her headphones from… and was promptly body–slammed onto the ground by a man running as fast as his legs would carry him.

Before she could even register what had happened however, a burly beast dressed in a similar all black attire, running just behind the man, grabbed him by the belt on his pants and in a flash, lifted the man back on his feet, before the two darted off into oncoming traffic, causing several near misses.

"MORON!" She shouted at the retreating figures as she picked herself off the ground and, while dusting herself off, noticed that the man had dropped something on the ground.

"Finders keepers." She said to herself in a low voice as she picked up the device, an older model Nanotranser. And even better, because the user imprint security function was optional on this particular device model, and not mandatory like on Yuto's newer model Nanotranser, it and its contents were now for all intents and purposes, legally hers.

Richer by however much was probably in the Nanotranser, the girl finished dusting herself off, now intent on just getting this day over with even if it meant walking home at half past midnight. She turned around heading for home… and caught herself just in time to avoid walking into one dead calm, red eyed, blood soaked newman kid, otherwise known as Yut Jun Yunkers.

Fate, it would seem, has its ways of bringing the right things to the right people, and the right people to the right places at the right times.

Standing motionless just centimeters away from the girl, with eyes still as blood red as ever, a serious (almost frowning) look on his face, blood soaked clothes and Vivienne doublesaber held loosely in his left hand, Yuto examined the girl from head to toe.

"What happened to you?" She asked him, first startled by the unexpected encounter, then distraught over the sight of so much blood. "Where are you injured? Are you bleeding?"

Her concern however wasn't fazing Yuto in the least bit. His reply… a death glare that unnerved the girl into taking a few steps backwards.

Matching her steps however, Yuto remained just a hair's breath away, and as the girl was about to turn around and run, his right hand darted from his side and into the streetlight next to her, causing her to wince thinking he was about to hit her.

"Run!" His cold, menacing gaze told her as his feet started giving and his balance became unsure. "Run..."

Not one to need a verbal notice to go along with the unspoken warning, the girl turned around and ran as fast as she could, with no destination in mind, other than "as far away as possible".

Now alone, Yuto gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain. Increasing his grip on the lamp post as much as he could, Yuto mentally prepared himself for the world of hurt he was about to inflict upon himself. Taking one deep breath, he readied himself… and with a quick thrash of his body, he snapped his right shoulder back into its socket as the pain of his action shot out through his entire system.

With his dislocated shoulder now back in its socket, Yuto tightened his grip on the pink doublesaber, which began pulsating with the now familiar red lines. By absorbing all the remaining blood on Yuto's clothes and body, the Vivienne had brought him back to perfect health, all with the added benefit of removing any and all evidence of his earlier rampage.

Fully healed, Yuto's mad grin returned as he dashed after his next target, the blonde haired human girl he had so thoughtfully given a head start.

Running as fast as her legs would carry her, the girl scowered her surroundings, frantically searching for a safe place to stop and catch her breath. Something which, it turned out, midnight Rozenom was notoriously lacking in.

And with everything either closed for the night or closed for good, the girl found herself with no other choice but to keep on running, further and further into unknown territory as the sound of running footsteps closing in on her echoed through the otherwise dead calm night.

But, as had happened so many times throughout the day, either due to dumb luck or some divine providence looking over her that night, the girl found the solution she was looking for in the form of a rusty, partly lit sign which read "Subway Station 12"

Thanking her lucky stars, the girl wasted no time in following the sign's suggested route for safety and, sure enough, she found the subway station buzzing with activity, no doubt people about to enter the graveyard shift.

Finding herself in the first of the station's main halls, the girl made a beeline for the first subway worker she saw, collapsing to her knees from exhaustion as she stopped to ask for help.

She didn't even get to start her sentence however, for no sooner had she opened her mouth to speak when Yuto's telekinetically controlled Vivienne tore through the man's abdomen, cleaving him clean in half before circling around the girl as it returned to its owner.

Horrified, the girl tried and failed to get back on her feet, instead tripping and landing on her rear, facing the grinning newman kid that had by now recovered his weapon. With escape now no longer an option, the girl instinctively crossed her arms in front of herself in self–defense fully realizing that, short of some miraculous save, she was dead.

Slowly walking towards her, Yuto just as slowly, raised his Vivienne over his head, poised to strike down the girl whose only fault was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The one who got struck down however, ultimately proved to be himself since, in an almost picture perfect reenactment of Yuto's own battle with the newman rogue, his slow, dramatic demeanor left the girl with ample time to rummage through the contents of the Nanotranser she obtained barely half an hour before, in search for a weapon to save herself with.

In what had to have been one of the most ironic role reversals ever, the girl had unexpectedly struck him down just as he was pausing for dramatic effect, exactly how he had struck the rogue as he stopped to gloat. And even better, she used a weapon taken from the Nanotranser that once belonged to the newman rogue whose demeanor Yuto was now so faithfully replicating.

Sitting on the ground, the girl clung to the wand that saved her, a long golden rod with a spiked circle on one end, the highest–ranking force weapon she could handle. As Yuto slowly and ominously swung his Vivienne, she seized the opportunity to summon the wand quickly followed by the deployment of a mid level Razonde.

Staggered by the technique, Yuto backed off a few steps to recover from the surprise, only to be struck again... and again... and again... until finally he managed to lift his Vivienne over his head in defense from the technic onslaught he was now under. Lifting the Vivienne into position, he tried to deflect the incoming barrage back at the girl, and in doing so, was given a second crash course in defense 101, weapons as shields.

By their very nature, shields were built to negate or reduce the damage that could be inflicted upon the user, but shields could also deflect incoming shots back at the attacker if the block could be timed just right.

Weapons such as the Vivienne on the other hand, while capable of negating damage just as fine as any shield, because of their uneven surfaces, could never hope to deflect shots in the same manner as one. And while deflecting was very much a physical possibility, since the direction of deflection could never be properly predicted, Weapons Safety regulations forbade the practice under penalty of heavy jail time. And Yuto found out first hand just why that was so, when the Razonde he had attempted to return, instead ended up short circuiting a nearby power relay.

A power relay he was uncomfortably close to. A power relay carrying several hundred volts and many dozen amps and was the subway's main emergency lighting power conduit. A power relay that instantly went boom causing massive bolts of electricity to fly towards the nearest grounded object, down the path of ionized air the deflected Razonde had just carved out...

Safe to say the girl would not be getting the smell of singed hair that suddenly filled the air out of her clothes, or the sight of freshly fried newman out of her mind, anytime soon.

And as for Yuto, his only saving grace turned out to be the power relay's fuses blowing before he was burnt to a crisp.

Breathing heavily, the girl let the wand fall out of her hands, now that her pursuer was out like a light and she was no longer in any immediate danger… or so she thought.

"Owww..." Yuto finally muttered to himself several minutes later, unaware of the girl's presence, as his regained consciousness allowed him to realize that: a) he was flat on his back probably on some unknown street somewhere, and b) only things not screaming in pain right now were probably his clothes, though he suspected even those would if they could.

Apparently, a full minute on mains power did wonders for his condition since no longer was he the animalistic killing machine bent on blood the Vivienne had made him. Now fully aware of himself, Yuto no longer lusted for blood, vengeance or anything. He was back to his old, couldn't care less about the world, teenage self.

Taking a moment to try and piece together just what had happened to him, Yuto stood there, staring into the lights above, motionless save for a tuff of his hair, gently fluttering in the draft of each subway train speeding down the tracks.

Nothing. His mind drew a complete blank... Nothing since he went to sleep the previous night came to him. A whole... however long it had been, he wasn't sure, was lost to him... probably the result of the mother of all parties. Again, he wasn't sure.

Finally deciding that whatever had happened he would figure out later, Yuto started stirring in a rather lazy attempt to get on his feet.

The seeming shriek of a banshee however, took him by surprise and sent his hurting head spinning before he finally realized just what that ghastly wail was.

"Stay down!" The girl shouted as Yuto raised a hand to his head in a futile attempt at pain management. "Stay down or…"

"Shut up lady, you're giving me a headache!" Yuto sarcastically snapped back as he tried to steady himself with his left hand… and instead ended up sliding his Vivienne a short distance across the floor, cutting his hand against one of its unbelievably sharp edges in the process. And, all the while, the girl was still shouting at him to either stay down or not come any closer.

"%#¥*" He spat out as he instantly sat upright, cradling his now injured arm. "Get lost! Whatever happened, I'm in no mood for you!" He then snapped at the girl, the tone and volume of his voice instantly shutting her up… for all of five seconds.

"So you can kill me, like you did that worker, the moment my back is turned?" She replied to Yuto, while strengthening the hold on her wand… "No… THANKS!" She shouted, raising her wand in the air, summoning another Razonde to come crashing down on top of him.

Although nowhere near as skilled in street fights as most of his "friends", Yuto was himself by no means a slouch. And in the blink of an eye, before the girl could even finish casting her tech, Yuto executed an emergency dodge towards her while calling up the first blade on his action palette, a black edged blood red saber listed as Demonic Laevateinn.

Before she even realized something had gone down, the girl found herself staring into the blood red eyes of one seriously vexed newman kid now holding a very large blade to her very frail neck. Speechless, the girl let her wand fall out of her hand in shock, as the razor sharp edge of Yuto's saber grazed the front of her neck, all the while her terrified gaze remained locked with his, waiting for something to go down…

"Are… you… NUTS!" Yuto shouted at her, scaring her out of her mind. "Hoooly #$%!" he cursed, kicking her wand out of her reach as he did so. "That could have killed me!" he said, nervousness starting to seep through his, up until now, emotionless demeanor. "That WOULD have killed me!" he now said, pulling his saber away slightly while loosening his grip on its hilt… "Holy #$%!"

Safe to say that by this point Yuto was mad. Not mad enough to hurt anyone, but still mad enough to give them an earful of curse words both existing and made up on the spot. Something he was very much ready to do when, he noticed just what it was he was holding in his right hand.

Removing it from the girl's neck, he curiously examined the weird looking saber he was holding, turning it over on both sides while trying to remember just where the heck it was that he got it from... That only managed to reawaken his somewhat dying down headache.

"Gah, is this yours?" He finally asked the girl, while holding his head with his left hand.

"Huh?" She replied, taken by surprise, while looking down at the saber then back at Yuto, trying to determine if he was really serious, messing with her mind, or just flat out crazy.

"Do you at least have any idea where I got this from?" He said, still holding his head, the throbbing pain making it hard for him to form a coherent thought.

Still unsure of what to say, the puzzled girl shook her head from side to side to say no, her mind starting to settle on the idea that this might just be some sanatorium escaped fruit cake.

"Look, whatever happened before, I'm sorry, ok?" Yuto finally told her while getting back on his feet, putting the weapon back in his Nanotranser to be dealt with later.

"I'm going to turn around now, and I'm going to start walking in the other direction. I've got a major hangover, I'm tired, I think I pulled a muscle in my arm..." He then started telling her, while trying to do a full rotation, from the shoulder, with his right arm. "...I've got the mother of all headaches... and I... am... STARVED!" He then said to the tune of several growls coming from his stomach. "I just wanna' get home, get fed, and get to sleep, so DON'T TRY ANYTHING! Got it?" He finished his speech as the girl just gave him a confused nod for yes.

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page here." He then said as he started backing away from her.

"I'll just take this with me, just to be sure." He said, kneeling to lift the girl's rod off the floor. "I'll leave this on the ground a few meters away, and you can come pick it up after I go. Just so there won't be any surprises." He then said, turning around to leave... then promptly blacking out.

* * *

><p>Well look at that, Yuto blacked out again. :O Is he gonna go through half the story unconscious? Probably, but you'll never know unless you stick around to find out. So stick around and find out!<p>

Also, again, this chapter is not as action packed as I would have liked it to be, but it couldn't be helped. However I do promise (in before it turns out I lied again) that the next chapter will involve action since it will introduce our third and final protagonist* as well as our main antagonist*.

So to everyone reading this, thank you and see you next year! :O

*P.S. In what has got to be the textbook example of absentmindedness, I deliberately did not give names for the third protagonist and main baddie of the story out of desire to keep people interested in the story. Took an embarrassingly long amount of time for me to realize those two characters are up front and center in the story's cover, so... yea... ^_^'


End file.
